Under NHGRI's sequencing pilot project, the Whitehead/MIT Center for Genome Research has developed a scalable and efficient process for genomic sequencing. The specific aim of this proposal is to convert our pilot project to a production center by: (i) increasing lane capacity to 20 M lanes per year, by expanding our automated systems for sample prep and purchasing a fleet of capillary sequencers; and (ii) achieving a production rate of finished sequence of at least 750 Mb per year at a cost of 10 cents/base including overhead. We are also committed to working closely with NHGRI and other centers to adapt to rapidly changing circumstances, to ensure the overall rapid success of the Human Genome Project.